Channy: Without you there!
by easytosee101
Summary: It's complete. It's here. What happns when Sonny hurts chad?


Small-town girl to living it big life

Disclamier-I don't own Sonny with a chance or it's charcters.

I, me, Sonny, I have achieved from being a small town girl to living my biggest dreams. It was made all possible but it couldn't have occurred without my precious friends and special people nearby. I am going to tell you a little story when I was on So Random.

Flashback:

I walk down the hallway bumping into chad. He looks up to me with those daring eyes –what did I just say?

He starts of "so did you hear that My falls is the number one show on drama?"

I say "Chad do you think I should care?"

He replies "why not? I know how much you just want to be like me, the greates actor of this generation."

I reply with disgust "not"

He just looks at me and says "yes, you do"

I reply "not"

He says "fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

I reply off "good" and leave with a dramatic exit.

I know I needed a sketch, and I just came up with it. What about making fun of Mackenzie falls? They think they are real head-shots, so why not just mimic them? It'll be the funniest idea ever.

"Hey guys," I said waving my hand at my team-mates. They weren't too surprised to see me. I have been on the show for like a week. Just a simple week. But it didn't take long for most of them except maybe 2 people to like me. Those two people are Chad and Tawni. Two different personalities.

I said "guys, I have a new sketch which I think we should all work on, it's so cool."

Tawni comments "anything she says "cool" is uncool, trust me."

I just ignored her but my teammates seemed to like the idea of making fun of Mackenzise falls.

Tawni says after I explain everything "I have to say…that's pretty darn good."

I just smile. Now this is going great. We all exit the prop house and go to the rehearsing stage.

We were done rehearsing after an hour and after that, then we went to the cafeteria where I ran into Chad again. What a nice present, isn't it?

He comes over to our table and says"look who we have here? Isn't it the chuckle city?"

Nico says"you wouldn't be laughing after tonight."

Chad faces goes into fright for a second and just exits the table.

Grady says "that's how we roll."

We all high-five and eat our lunch. I went into my dressing-room and someone knocks on my door.

I yell open and Chad comes in and says "what's up?"

Chad has never came into my dressing room before. I asked "nothing, why are you here?"

Chad replies "I don't know...just felt like it."

We just had an awkkward silence and Chad says "umm...Sonny, you are different...in a good way. I don't know."

I reply "aww...Chad, that's so sweet."

He continues "I just wanted to say..."

Before he could have said anything Marshall cuts off "that it's ten minutes beofre show time."

I tell chad "Chad, I'll talk to you later if we can,I have to get into my costume."

He left with a sad and confused face and just left.

Omygosh, I felt bad, bad for doing this. I mean they made fun of us but why am I guilty? Why me? after all he said.

I went into my mackenzie falls outfit and went into the stage. I still felt so bad. Whatever, they have been mean to us so it's our time.

We started of the show and at the end we went great. I felt so horrible now. Marshall says after"you guys are the number one show now." Everyone screams excitedly except me. I just look at everyone and they are really excited. Nico says "we should get some pizza..let's go."

As we go out in the parking lot...I see a dark figure standing there. As the moonlight shines, I see it's chad. I go up to him and say "hi."

He dosen't even turn around. I ask him "what are you doing here?"

He replies "it's none of your business. Isn't just mocking our show enough business for you?"

I reply "Chad, I didn't want that to happen?"

He asks sharply after turning around, "then why did you do it?huh?"

I reply "because..."

He comments "you just went too far this time sonny."

He gets in his car and leaves just leaving me over there. I start to cry trying to stop my tears.

What have I done? I have broken my frendship with Chad, even more hurt him. I hear yelling and excitment voices from my teammates.

Next day, I go to the cafeteria, I see Chad and go to him and said "hi." He gets up and throws his food and walks away. I guess I deserved that. My first try speaking to him from yesterday and it has gone BAD.

I go to our table and Tawni is there. I tell her "Chad is really hurt."

Tawni replies "that's what they get for messing with us."

I reply "yah but he's hurthurt."

Tawni replies"and why do you care?"

I say "I don't know."

Tawni finishes off"somebody has a crush?"

I just sit their in shock. wait..do I? Before I could reply I see Tawni walking out. I go to my dressing room ad there I bump into Chad. I see him next to a girl which I have never seen before. He looks their in shock.

I ask him"so do you want tointroduce me to you new friend you got there?"

He replies looking at the new girl next to him, "this is , this is Sonny."

I shake her hand and she replies "I love your show, it's really funny." She was nicer than I expected to be.

I say looking at Chad,"yah, and what we say is only a joke. We never really want to hurt anyone." I see a small smile on his soon hides it off.

Chad says"We need to go Sonny." Vince waves me a goodbye and leves with him.

For the next 2 weeks, me and chad have not talked little since then. I guess we were both busy with our own lives and I guess he has found someone special, which really made me happy and sad.

Tawni says "did you hear?"

I ask "what?"

Tawni says"Chad broke up with Vince."

I say "aww...Thats sad."

Tawni says "He's really choked up."

I went to look for him and talk to him. I ask Portyln, "where's chad?"

Portlyn says "in the balcony."

I went up to the balcony, it was the most niciest place in the whole building. I see Chad just looking there. I say "hi, need someone."

He just shakes his head, and says "I thought I knew her sonny, but she dosen't belive me, she is not who I thought she was."

I add "no one is who they are."

He says looking at me"you seem same who I think you are."

I just sit there and all of a sudden start to cry. Chad puts his hand around me and pulled me near to his chest. I could hear his heart sound, it was the music to mine. How I felt so comfortable in his hands was something I cannot explain. He asks in my ears "what's wrong?"

I answer "I feel so bad for doing the parody of you in so random. You are nice will you forgive me"

I hear his laughter echoing in my mind. He looks at me up, and says "I already did a long time ago.I also thought you were nice and you still are"

I just pound my fist at him and we just sit there and it rains. I get up and I dance around. He asks me"would you like to dance with me?"

I reply "I would love to."

We just dance with no music. And at the end, we are just looking at each other eyes. His were so soft and gentle. We get closer and closer until he moves away. He says "sorry I can't do this." I just look at him holding back my tears and just run to the parking lot. I hear him calling my name. I thought...why does it even matter now? I get into my car and drive fast to home. The tears that ran through my face. I hear my phone ringing, it's Chad.I didn't pick it up because...I just didn't know. I was so confused.

I return home and Tawni calls me.

I ask with tears:hi?

Tawni says :what's wrong?"

I reply "it's chad."

Tawni "did he hurt you?"

I say confused "I don't know was so fast."

Tawni says "Im coming over."

I drop my phone and it rings, it was Chad, I didn't answer him. Tawni comes over and I tell the whole story.

She says finally "Sonny, I think you should call Chad and talk to him."

I take her advice and call up Chad.

He lifts the phone and says "Sonny, look what I did-

I cut him off "I think we should forget about everything and just be friends. I mean that is nothing and it meant nothing and everything was nothing."

He says really sad "yah...I guess everything is nothing to you."

I was suprised by what he just said. I say "Chad, I never ment that."

Then he says "May be it is the best if we just stop talking to each other...I don't think even being friends with you is nothing."

Then he hung up on me, I just sat there silently and Tawni was shocked about what he said and came and huged me.

She said"We can have a sleep-over."

I say "That would be nice."

The whole night all I got bad dreams of me and Chad. The next morning, I got dreesed. I just was so depressed. As I went into our dressing room, I bumped into Chad. He just looked at me, I was just looking down to the ground and said "excuse me."

I went into my dressing room. I just stayed there the whole day.

Tawni's P.O.V.

I couldn't take sonny being like that...I mean she was always so sunny. I went over to Chad's dressing room to yell at him. I knock on the door and he asks"who is there?"

I say "Tawni."

He opens the door for me, and asks "what do you want?"

I say "for you to be with sonny."

He says "That can nevre happen now."

I say "I thought you liked Sonny."

He comments "yah, I liked her."

"No, I ment like-like her."

He just looks at the ground and asks "how did you know?"

I answer "it's not so hard to know."

Chad turns around and said "you know, that dosen't matter any now, Sonny and I are nothing."

I say "you love her, that's why you went with the girl Vince, that's why you did all this."

Chad says with sad face "it dosen't matter now."

I ask "why didn't you kiss her over there?"

Chad replies "because I didn't know if she liked me."

I gasp "that's why? well you know what you have ruined everything with her. She cries because of you."

He says "I never wanted Sonny to cry because for me, I just wanted her life to be Sunny. Plus she said it means nothing to her."

I say "it means everything to her. She loves you but I don't know now."

I leave proving my point. Omygosh! I have just stood up for someone other than me, it feels good.

Sonny P.O.V.

Someone knocks on my door. I open it and Chad is there.

Chad looks at me and says"I love you."

I am just there shock and I hug him. He hugs me thight, you mean the world to me, don't ever go.

Then he looks into my eyes and leans and this could be the best night of my life.

That's my story for you.-Sonny

THE END.


End file.
